


Our Little Problem

by Let_Your_Chaos_Explode



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fertility potion gone wrong, Smut, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), Yennefer gets a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode/pseuds/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode
Summary: Yennefer botched a fertility potion and has to deal with the consequences. Who does she go to for help? Only ever Tissaia.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Our Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy piece for the Yennaia flash fiction challenge! 
> 
> Please forgive me for this.

“Will you just shut up and tell me if you can fix it?” Yennefer hissed angrily. 

Triss couldn’t contain the giggles that sprung forth once more. 

“Knock it off!” 

Her giggles erupted into peals of unrestrained laughter. 

“I could, but I don’t think you’d like that solution!” Triss gasped between guffaws as she tried to catch her breath. 

Yennefer reached out and pinched her hard on the skin of her tricep. Triss’s laughter turned to a sharp squeal before she managed to get herself under control. 

“Seriously, Yen. What would make you think that _that_ would work? This is beyond my scope.” 

Yennefer cringed and let her head fall to the table with a loud thunk. “I was desperate.”

“Well you’re a bit desperate _now_. Have you tried...you know...taking care of it?”

Yennefer leveled here with a hard glare. 

“I’m sorry. You can either try the temple of Melitele or...” Triss trailed off knowingly. 

“I can’t go back there.”

“You can’t, or you won’t?”

“I won’t, then!” The raven haired sorceress hissed. 

Triss shrugged and took another sip of her tea. “Suit yourself. I do hope your condition isn’t permanent.”

At this notion, Yennefer paled considerably. 

“Just bring her that herb you know she favors.” Triss finally said supportively, placing a comforting hand on Yennefer’s shoulder.

Yennefer cringed once more before downing the remaining dregs of her liquid courage. Without so much as a ‘thank you’ or ‘good bye,’ She disappeared through a portal. In her absence, Triss erupted into another fit of giggles. 

————————————————————

Yennefer steps through the other end of the portal casually as she can manage, leather bag clutched tightly to her front. 

“I can’t say that I expected to see you back in this office so soon. Ever, actually.” Tissaia greets her cooly. 

She does not look up from the letter she is penning, and the scratching of the quill on the parchment frays at Yennefer’s already fragile nerves. Yennefer clears her throat awkwardly and sits down in the chair in front of Tissaia’s desk without invitation. Safely seated, she tosses the bag onto the desk. 

“A peace offering.” She states simply at Tissaia’s incredulous look. 

Tissaia curiously searches the bag before narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What do you want?”

Yennefer shifts uncomfortably before finally meeting the older sorceress’s gaze. 

“I need your help.” She mumbles. 

“I beg your pardon?” Tissaia questions dumbfoundedly, certain she has misheard. 

“I need your help.” Yennefer repeats clearly. 

“You’ll have to speak up, dear. It seems my old age is finally catching up with me.” 

Yennefer rolls her eyes as a slow, satisfied grin begins to pull at Tissaia’s lips. It is not often that Yennefer has seen the other woman smile and she is momentarily struck by the beauty of the sight. 

“And what terrible fate has befallen the great Yennefer of Vengerberg, that she would crawl all the way to Aretuza to ask for _my_ help?” Tissaia drawls, pulling the herb from the bag and liberally stuffing her pipe. 

A long-suffering sigh escapes Yennefer’s lips as she stands. “A curse.” 

Yennefer parts the heavy material of her robe and looks away, fully flushed with mortification. Tissaia looks up from her pipe and drops it in astonishment. Eye level from her seated position is a rather impressive erection that stands proudly between Yennefer’s legs. She looks at the herbs quizzically...she couldn’t be that high yet. 

“Get out.” Tissaia said coolly, regaining her impassive composure. 

“What? No!” Yennefer argued, covering herself and falling back into the chair. “I need your help! I don’t know what else to do!”

“This isn’t some practical joke?” 

“If it was, I would find something way less humiliating.” 

“You’re not joking.” Tissaia said slowly as the realization sunk in. “How did you get into this....predicament?”

“You have to promise not to laugh.” Yennefer hedged. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Yennefer sighed once more. “A botched fertility potion.” 

Tissaia bit her lip hard to stifle the self-satisfied smile from spreading across her face. It wasn’t working. 

“I said no laughing!” Yennefer said exasperatedly as she thrust her finger hard into Tissaia’s shoulder. 

Tissaia swatted her hand away, but the dimples at her cheeks remained. Yennefer found she wanted to kiss them. Her newest appendage throbbed in agreement and she shook her head vigorously to clear such thoughts. 

“You’ve gone and cursed yourself with a penis from a botched attempt at regrowing you’re womb. Have I got this right?” Tissaia questioned.

“That about sums it up.”

“And you want me to help you, how?”

“Get did of it. I want my normal bits back.” Yennefer pleaded. 

“I cannot.”

“...”

The silence hung in the air for an uncomfortable moment. 

“I beg your pardon?” Yennefer finally broke. 

“I do not know how to parse your botched potion combined with intricate spell work to determine just went wrong.” Tissaia explained with what seemed like genuine remorse. “Your best option is to have it...well... _serviced_ or hope that the effects are temporary.”

Images of taking the Rectoress against her desk flashed through Yennefer’s mind at lightening speed and were approved by the straining in her robes. 

Yennefer’s hungry eyes met Tissaia’s. Her tongue poked out to wet suddenly dry lips and she watches Tissaia’s gaze follow it’s path. And it is then that she _knows_.

Yennefer lunged across the desk and hauled Tissaia forward by the collar of her dress. She hesitates only a moment to allow the other woman the opportunity to refuse before she crashes their lips together in a frenzied kiss. It is all teeth, tongue, and moans and she finds it isn’t nearly enough. Yennefer pulls Tissaia fully over the desk until she is sat upon the edge. Eagerly, her hands pushed up the chiffon of Tissaia’s skirts, fingers trailing against pale thighs in their wake. Yennefer buried her face in her shoulder and bit down hard before soothing the bites with her hot tongue.

A startled yelp escapes her throat as Tissaia yanks hard on her hair and quite literally grabs her by the balls. 

“If you don’t fuck me now, there won’t be a next time.” She threatened simply, squeezing once to amplify her warning. 

“Are you sure?” 

Tissaia did not answer. Instead, she guided Yennefer’s hand to her hot center and groaned in anticipation. Yennefer sunk in one finger, then two, rutting against Tissaia’s thigh all the while trying to get any friction. 

“More. Now.” Tissaia demanded before pulling Yennefer down once more for a dominating kiss. 

And Yennefer complied. Fumbling awkwardly with her new appendage, she finally found the right angle and thrust slowly in to the welcoming heat. Tissaia matched her thrust for thrust. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Yennefer could tell she was near her climax. 

“Tissaia, I can’t...” 

“It’s okay, dear.” She panted. “You will have plenty of time to make it up to me.” 

Tissaia suckled hard against Yennefer’s pulse point and clenched tightly around her. 

“Come.” She commanded. 

For once, Yennefer did as she was told. With a shudder and a few more erratic thrusts, she collapsed against the other woman. She felt Tissaia’s hand snake through her sweaty hair to cup the back of her head against her shoulder. 

“I do hope our little problem goes away.” Tissaia mused aloud. “I much prefer the fairer sex.”

“Our problem?” Yennefer questioned, pulling back to look at her. 

“Our problem.” Tissaia confirmed as she pulled her in for another kiss. 

The moment didn’t last long before Tissaia was pushing Yennefer’s head down to where she wanted her mouth more. 

“Now finish what you started.”


End file.
